


Ni tanto ni tan calvo

by Giinny



Series: banana pancakes weeding [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: "La amistad que unía a Les Amis era muy fuerte. Era tan fuerte, que daba igual la ocasión y el motivo, siempre había alguna apuesta de por medio cuando estaban todos juntos" o de cuando Bossuet cumplió un nuevo récord sobre cómo conseguir acabar con una tirita.





	Ni tanto ni tan calvo

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Eme y todos los calvos con tiritas

La amistad que unía a Les Amis era muy fuerte. Era tan fuerte, que daba igual la ocasión y el motivo, siempre había alguna apuesta de por medio cuando estaban todos juntos. Normalmente solían estar relacionadas con quién iba a ligar más o a beber más, cosas típicas de salir por la noche. Y en el banquete de la boda de Combeferre y Courfeyrac la cosa no iba a ser distinta.

Había dos apuestas: ¿sobreviviría Marius despierto toda la noche o el alcohol le llevaría con Morfeo? Y, aún más importante: ¿qué le pasaría hoy a Bossuet? La opción con más dinero era que al salir a bailar con Joly y Musichetta tropezaría con el vestido de Chetta y se daría un golpe en la rodilla con el bastón de Joly; aunque Courfeyrac aseguraba que aquello no pasaría porque “ _Bossuet es uno de los mejores bailarines de este grupo_ ”.

Cuando llegó el momento de empezar a bailar y Bossuet salió a la pista con su implacable sonrisa, varios de sus amigos lo observaron, algunos con miedo de perder dinero, otros sonriendo porque sabían que nada pasaría y unos pocos porque simplemente querían disfrutar del espectáculo. Tal como Courfeyrac había predicho, nada ocurrió porque, de hecho, Bossuet era un gran bailarín que dejó a todos con las bocas abiertas. Por lo visto solo sus compañeros de vida, Courf y Grantaire habían salido lo suficiente de fiesta con él como para saber aquello.

El desastre comenzó cuando Grantaire contó un chiste muy malo y Bossuet empezó a reírse. Rió tanto que acabó teniendo hipo. Joly intentó mil y una cosas para que su novio pudiese parar de hipar: aguantar la respiración, beber agua fría, oler alcohol… nada funcionaba y Bossuet no podía parar de hipar.

Aquello resultó, nadie sabe como, en Bossuet derramando un vaso del agua helada sobre sus pantalones, lo que llevó a que tuviera que ir a cambiarse. Y al ir a quitarse los pantalones, se quedó atascado con los talones dentro de los dichosos pitillos y se tropezó de tal forma que se dio en la cabeza.

Por suerte, Joly le había acompañado y no era una herida grave. Eso sí, Bossuet apareció en todas las fotos de la boda con una tirita de Hello Kitty en mitad de su calva y nadie consiguió ganar la apuesta de aquella noche.


End file.
